


Chocolate Shake

by Peridaniel



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute Date, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridaniel/pseuds/Peridaniel
Summary: Ronnie Anne comes to Royal Woods for a bit and hangs out with Lincoln at Gus' Games n' Grub. Lincoln decides to do something a bit cheesy.





	Chocolate Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Onto day 2! This one was written a bit fast and by the seat of my pants. I didn't really know what to do with this particular prompt until today, honestly. I knew I wanted it to be Ronniecoln, but sometimes I just suck at writing simple stuff like this. But hope you enjoy anyway~

Gus' Games n' Grub. Typically where Lincoln spent a few hours with Clyde or his other friends, stuffing their faces with pizza and fries and seeing who could get the best scores on the game machines. 

But that particular day, Lincoln had other plans. He sat at a booth near the door, watching outside for the person he was waiting for. 

It wasn't often Ronnie Anne came back to Royal Woods. Usually, if Lincoln were to see her in person, he would be the one coming to the city to visit her. However, Bobby had decided to spend the day with Lori that day, and Ronnie Anne, out of boredom, decided she wanted to tag along.

Lincoln looked up when he heard the door open. There she was. She looked over at Lincoln and smiled. "Hey, Linc," she greeted, sitting down. 

"Hey, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln said back. "What's up?" 

"Nothin' much," replied Ronnie Anne. "Being back in town is pretty cool, though. It's been a while." 

"It's cool to have you back," Lincoln said. 

As he said that, a waitress approached the table. "What can I get you two today?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll have an order of fries and a large grape soda," Ronnie Anne said. 

"I'll have a slice of pizza and some fries," Lincoln said. He smiled and added, "I'd also like a large chocolate milkshake. Two straws." The waitress smiled at him, wrote down their orders, and walked to the back. 

"Really, Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked with a smirk. "A milkshake with two straws? Come on, Lame-O." 

"You know you're gonna love it," he said. 

"Yea, right," Ronnie Anne said back. "Oh, Lincoln, how I'd love to romantically sip your backwash from this milkshake!" she added with lighthearted sarcasm.

"Come on, it's a chocolate milkshake," said Lincoln. "I'd drink it no matter how much of your backwash ends up in it. And I know you would, too." 

Their food arrived a few moments later, the milkshake being placed in the center of the table with long enough straws that they could easily reach them with their mouths. It was the usual chocolate shake with a huge pile of whipped cream on top, which itself was topped with chocolate syrup, chocolate chips, and a cherry. 

Sure enough, Ronnie Anne looked very enticed. "Ok, maybe I really _would_ love to drink this." 

"Have at it," said Lincoln, taking a huge sip. 

Ronnie Anne followed suit. She looked at Lincoln as they both drank from their respective straws, and she couldn't help but smile. Lincoln looked back at her a smiled as well. 

"You win this round of 'getting me to do cheesy, romantic stuff with you', Lame-O," she said. 

"You know you love it," Lincoln echoed what he said before.

And he was right. She sure did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! For tomorrow's fic, we'll be switching gears from cartoons and into a pairing from a certain musical I love. But for now, later!


End file.
